stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
New York City is a city on the Atlantic coast of North America, on Earth. It is divided into five boroughs -- the Bronx, on the New York State mainland; the islands of Manhattan and Staten Island; and Brooklyn and Queens, both on the western end of Long Island. 20th century During the Great Depression of the 20th century, the 21st Street Mission — run by Edith Keeler — was in New York City. ( ) :The episode doesn't specify if the mission is on '''West' or East 21st Street, assuming the episode is set in the borough of Manhattan. A 21st Street with no West or East directional runs through the Astoria and Long Island City neighborhoods of the borough of Queens. However, in 1930, much of that was still farmland.'' The headquarters of the United Nations was in New York City beginning in 1951. 64 years later, in 2015, terrorists blew up UN headquarters. (Star Trek: Liberty: "King of the Dead") Agents of the Aegis, an apparently benevolent extraterrestrial race, were based in New York City to help guide Earth through its nascent atomic era. In 1968, the agents were based at an apartment on East 68th Street. ( ) :That neighborhood is the most expensive in Manhattan. The address given in the episode, however, would put the building somewhere in the East River... 21st century New York City was also one of the sites of a devastating terrorist attack in 2001, in which over 3,000 people were killed. ( ) An ancestor of the Corsi family was a firefighter who died that day; his fire axe was passed down, eventually to Domenica Corsi, chief of security on [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]]. ( ) The father of Carmen Renata, an ancestor of Michelle Smithfield, was also one of those killed. (Starship Farragut: "The Needs of the Many") By the middle of the century, New York City was one of many municipalities on Earth that had lost land to the rising sea levels brought on by manmade climatic change. After World War III and initial contacts with Vulcan and Alpha Centauri, some of that land was reclaimed with the help of terraforming methods and materials that indigenous Centaurians traded to Earth nations in exchange for warp-drive technology. (Extrapolated from Last Unicorn Games RPG: ) 22nd century During World War III, New York City landmarks such as the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty were destroyed. Though much of New York City was destroyed in the third World War, the city was eventually rebuilt. New York was fully restored by the early 22nd Century. On top of that, a New Statue of Liberty would be built. (Last Unicorn Games RPG: Starfleet Academy). :In the , a member of an ''Enterprise team exploring a generation ship saw structures that reminded him of "The ruins at Old City. New York." This could be a reference to either a historical recording or ruins still-extant in the late 23rd century as part of a museum city.'' New York City was the capital of the United Earth government. (Last Unicorn Games RPG: Starfleet Academy) 23rd century During at least the 23rd century, Empire State Hospital Complex consisted of several facilities on the east side of Manhattan Island, and on Roosevelt Island; all were connected by an underground private maglev system. ( ) Sometime prior to his service on [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Dr. Leonard McCoy did a year of pure research at Cornell University's medical facilities in New York City. ( ) While baseball had died out as a national sport in the United States of America -- as well as an international sport -- in 2042, there was an attempt to revive it in the middle of the 23rd century. One of the old team names brought back was that of the New York Yankees. (Orion Press: "Finnegan's Challenge") New York University was still extant in the mid-23rd century. ( ) Sometime prior to the mid-2260s, Starfleet had established a transporter facility in Battery Park, at the southern tip of Manhattan. James T. Kirk used this when he traveled from San Francisco to New York City to give the eulogy at Gary Mitchell's funeral. Mitchell's parents lived at 320 East 53rd Street, overlooking the East River. ( trilogy: Enterprise) Hover taxis in New York City, as well as presumably other cities, were controlled by a network of traffic computers. (Enterprise) By the early 2270s, Fifth Avenue had no vehicle traffic but was one long slidewalk. ( novel: ) In 2290, an officer from had a lovely first date with Trish, a woman who would be one of the two great loves of his life, in New York City's East Village neighborhood and Washington Square Park. ( : "Nobody, Not Even the Rain, Has Such Small Hands") 24th century The Galactica Cup association football tournament in 2372 was played in New York City. ("First Place") During the Breen attack on Earth in October 2375, one of the four cities targeted was New York City. ( ) A total of 22 million people are killed. (Dominion War Timeline: "The Final Push to Victory: September-December 2375") The first signatory of the New York Convention was an higher education establishment in New York City. |New York Convention|Bouteina episode}} Natives and residents of New York City * Captain David Gold and his wife, Rabbi Rachel Gilman, owned a home in the Bronx for about fifty years in the 24th century. (Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels) * Nancy Sastrowardoyo ( : Freedom's Just Another Word for Nothing Left to Lose) * Justin Shive was born in New York City in 2341. His family lived in a 20th century brownstone in Queens. ( ) Namesake starships The frigate USS New York (NCC-2716) was named after the city. It was recorded as having been destroyed in action during the Four Years War. ( RPG: ) Category:Earth cities